


Hanami

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [8]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10su10.html">10 su 10, 07. Cherry Blossom Pink</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 049. Fiori</a></p><p>Quella dell'hanami (osservare i fiori di ciliegio in primavera) è una tradizione apprezzata da secoli in Giappone, ed era così anche presso la Shinsengumi...</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanami

**1863**

– Non speravo che avresti mantenuto la promessa, Seishiro-san.

– Mi dai del bugiardo, Subaru-kun?

– Non l’ho detto – ripose il ragazzo, divertito – È che è piuttosto strano che tu abbia tanto tempo per me: e poi mi avevi detto che, di solito, all’hanami andate tutti insieme.

In effetti era tradizione, nella Shinsengumi, che tutti i membri della squadra si recassero insieme ad ammirare i ciliegi in fiore nel parco più grande di Kyoto, trascorrendo lì la giornata a bere e festeggiare quegli alberi i cui fiori erano il simbolo dei samurai; quell’anno, però, Seishiro aveva fatto uno strappo alla regola: aveva posticipato la data dei festeggiamenti dei suoi uomini e si era riservato il primo giorno di fioritura per sé e Subaru; Yuto non aveva avuto nulla da ridire, segno che anche lui aveva intenzione di festeggiare un hanami di tipo privato.

Fuma, invece, aveva fatto i capricci peggio di un bambino.

– Che storia sarebbe, questa? – aveva sbottato, appena saputo che il giorno che gli uomini della Shinsengumi attendevano sin dall’arrivo del primo sole primaverile era stato posticipato.

Seishiro aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, mentre Kigai tentava la via diplomatica – Andremo sicuramente all’hanami, Fuma-kun, ma il secondo giorno di fioritura: ti garantisco che i sakura non fuggiranno.

– Sì, ma perché? – ripeté lui, seccato: quella era una tradizione che loro tre osservavano sin dalla sua ammissione alla Tennen Ryshin Ryu, recandosi ad ammirare gli alberi insieme il primo giorno di fioritura.  _Sempre_. Cos’era questa novità, adesso?

– Perché sì – tagliò corto Seishiro, sapendo che era inutile spiegare quella faccenda a Fuma con le buone, tanto sarebbe andato in bestia lo stesso.

– Ah, ecco – rispose il ragazzo con voce tagliente, rivolgendosi proprio a lui – È colpa di  _quello_. Tra un po’ butterai fuori Yuto-san dalla Shinsengumi per mettere il tuo giocattolo a farci da Vice-comandante?

Sakurazuka sospirò – Perché devi essere sempre così catastrofico, Fuma?

– Sono  _realista_  – ringhiò l’altro, non rendendosi conto che stava perdendo il suo già scarso autocontrollo – Stai mettendo davanti alla Shinsengumi quel…  _quello_.

– Fuma, ti faccio presente che Yuto è perfettamente d’accordo con me – tentò Seishiro, dando fondo alle ultime briciole di pazienza – Ed è intenzionato a trascorrere il primo giorno di fioritura con Kanoe: spiegami dove sarebbe la differenza tra me e lui.

– Che tu sei il comandante!

– Questo dovrebbe essere un incentivo a darti una calmata, Fuma-kun – tagliò corto Kigai, decisamente spazientito – Se non accetti i suoi ordini per una sciocca giornata di festa, come pensi di poter dare il buon esempio ai tuoi uomini in situazioni ben più importanti?

Monou aprì bocca per rispondere ma poi, con una smorfia, la richiuse e se ne andò, spalancando gli shoji della stanza di Seishiro e lasciandoli aperti, ignorando la voce di Yuto che lo richiamava.

 

~*~

 

Sakurazuka respinse con decisione quella questione fastidiosa: se Fuma avesse saputo  _quanto_  lui e Yuto lo prendevano in giro per quella sua assurda gelosia nei confronti di Subaru, avrebbe fatto fuoco e fiamme e avrebbe probabilmente lasciato perdere. O fatto di peggio.

Tolse un petalo che si era posato sulla manica del kimono del ragazzo seduto accanto a lui: il rosa dei ciliegi gli donava, pensò; il vento doveva essere della stessa opinione, perché una folata fece piovere una miriade di brandelli di fiori su di lui, puntinando di un rosa delicato l’azzurro intenso dell’abito che Subaru indossava quel giorno.

Il Comandante della Shinsengumi rimpianse di non trovarsi in un luogo più appartato e si limitò ad allungare una mano per scompigliare i capelli del suo compagno, scuotendo via i petali; il ragazzo lo ringraziò con un sorriso e versò il tè nelle tazze: sulla bevanda verde scuro galleggiavano i brandelli rosati caduti dal ciliegio sopra di loro. Nel sollevare la teiera, un lembo della manica scivolò indietro, scoprendo il braccio fin quasi a metà avambraccio: gli occhi di Seishiro indugiarono qualche secondo sulla pelle candida del suo amante e, di colpo, l’idea di rimanere ancora lì ad ammirare i sakura gli fu insopportabilmente noiosa.

 

 

**1863**

– Quando devi ripartire?

– Sempre a pensare a cose sgradevoli, Yuto-san – commentò Kanoe, sdraiandosi pigramente tra le coperte, lasciando che stoffa e capelli si drappeggiassero con studiata sensualità sul suo corpo nudo.

L’uomo si voltò verso la sua compagna, sorridendole – Cerco solo di evitarti dei fastidi, mia cara.

– Sei sempre così preso a risolvere i guai della Shinsengumi che non riesci a toglierti i brutti pensieri dalla mente nemmeno quando sei con me? Non è affatto lusinghiero! – brontolò lei dandogli le spalle – Se hai tanta voglia di impensierirti, puoi anche tornare a sentire le grane di Sakurazuka e Fu-chan.

– Non parlar male del Comandante – la rimbrottò Yuto, baciandole una spalla.

– Non m’invento nulla – rispose lei, afferrando una sottoveste con fare pericolosamente scostante – Sei tu quello che, ogni volta, viene qui e passa il tempo a lagnarsi dei guai che ti combinano quei due; e come t’infervori quando esce il discorso del monaco, nemmeno fossi una moglie che si lagna dell’amante del marito!

– Oh cielo, non cominciare! – gemette lui – E comunque, non si era parlato di hanami, oggi?

La donna gli lanciò addosso il suo kimono – Non ti bastano  _quei_  sakura? – chiese, fintamente piccata, alludendo alla distesa di ciliegi che fiorivano sul nero lucido del suo abito; Kigai scoppiò a ridere divertito – Non c’è proprio niente da ridere, samurai-sama – lo stuzzicò lei – Sei venuto qui per parlare di fiori e dei tuoi problemi con la  _famiglia_ , mi sento profondamente offesa dal tuo atteggiamento!

Ridendo, Yuto l’attirò sul futon, prendendola tra le braccia – Ancora con questa storia, mia cara? Non ti annoi proprio mai?

– Oh, Fu-chan è un po’ come fosse mio nipote e Seishiro-sama… beh, è così divertente quando entri nella mia casa e cominci a sbraitare su come “ _quel depravato dia un pessimo esempio a Fuma-kun, tenendosi in casa quell’altro degenerato! Se continua così, la Shinsengumi diventerà una kagema!_ ”

– D’accordo, d’accordo – balbettò Kigai – Questi sono sfoghi che mi permetto quando sono con te, Kanoe-chan,  _non farti scappare una sola sillaba con nessuno_ ,  _soprattutto_  con Fuma-kun, o sarà la mia fine!

Lei sorrise maliziosa, felice che l’attenzione fosse tornata su di lei – Promesso, promesso…

L’uomo allontanò una ciocca della lunga chioma della sua amante dal viso e la baciò; scese lentamente lungo il collo liscio e pallido di Kanoe, a malapena distratto solo da uno strano fruscio dietro la sua nuca – Cosa…? – chiese, quando un petalo rosa gli cadde sul naso, proprio davanti alle labbra. Sollevò il viso sulla donna, che gli sorrise dolcemente.

– Beh, volevi il tuo hanami, Yuto-san – sussurrò – Eccolo.

E, con un lieve movimento del polso, una pioggerella di ciliegi piovve su di loro dalla splendida fronda ornamentale che teneva in mano.

 

 

**1865**

– Kamui – annunciò Fuma, varcando la stanza della loro stanza – Domani c’è l’hanami.

– Bello essere il compagno del capitano – rise il ragazzo – Ho sempre le notizie in anteprima!

Monou scosse il capo – E io che speravo di farti contento! Parola mia, sei incomprensibile, Kamui!

– Certo che sono contento!

Fuma sbuffò.

– Oh, di nuovo – brontolò Kamui – Che ho detto di male?

– Niente, niente.

– Fuma-san!

– Oh, che strazio! Sei tu quello lagnoso che vuole la roba romantica, no? Pensavo che ti facesse piacere l’idea del nostro primo hanami insieme, tutto qui.

– Ma non è il primo – rise Kamui.

– Come no?

– No no – rispose ghignando il ragazzo – È il secondo.

Fuma lo guardò con quell’espressione terribilmente comica di quando ravanava disperatamente nella memoria alla ricerca di un ricordo sepolto chissà dove e da quali altri cavolate – Niente, non mi viene. Ma tu sei entrato alla Shinsengumi  _dopo_  l’hanami dello scorso anno, ne sono assolutamente  sicuro perché altrimenti Seishiro si sarebbe portato dietro il suo giocattolo.

Kamui rise e ignorò il suo capitano che si lanciava nella solita invettiva contro Subaru Sumeragi; in fondo, non aveva voglia di raccontargli quel ricordo, perché così era solo suo.

Era appena arrivato a Kyoto e camminava distrattamente sotto le fronde rosate dei ciliegi, il parco pieno di gente che si godeva l’hanami; aveva notato subito quel grosso e chiassoso gruppo di samurai, più per via delle spade che portavano al fianco, che per la presunta nobiltà dell’atteggiamento: erano solo uomini che si godevano una giornata di festa tutti insieme, tra il sake e le risate. Tra di essi aveva notato subito la figura impettita di un giovane uomo dai lunghi capelli neri, una chioma quasi sfacciata in mezzo ad una simile combriccola; era rimasto ad osservarlo finché l’educazione glielo aveva concesso e poi si era allontanato, continuando a voltarsi di tanto in tanto.

In un certo senso, quello era stato il loro primo hanami, ma non avrebbe dato  _mai_ a Fuma la soddisfazione di lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa di così sentimentale, era già abbastanza divertente vederlo, con lo sguardo truce, che tentava di ricordare un episodio che, una volta tanto, non esisteva proprio nella sua memoria.


End file.
